


A Tale of Two Brothers

by rosescentedkiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Tale of Two Sisters, Horror/Thriller, Other, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescentedkiss/pseuds/rosescentedkiss
Summary: "Tell me, who do you think you are?"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	A Tale of Two Brothers

Sakusa submerged his hands into a ceramic bowl of water, watching the ripples created from the tremor of his office's metallic door slamming against the door frame. He ignored the nurse helping a young boy, into the room to be seated on the chair in front of his desk. 

The young boy, seemingly no older than 13 years of age, was frail and hunched over as his overgrown brown hair covered his sickly pale face. Once the nurse saw that he was properly seated, quickly excuse herself as she hurried out of the room, leaving the doctor and his patient alone.

Sakusa didn't immediately confront the boy as he stood over his now dirty bowl of water, muttering under his breath that he should have asked the nurse to take it out the moment they left. But as of currently, the dirty bowl of water was the least of his worries as he scowled at the boy seated before him. Sakusa could already smell the repulsive stench coming from the boy. 

'The last time he showered must have been last night... disgusting.' Though do keep in mind, this is Sakusa Kiyoomi, who probably showers five times a day. 

Deciding that the sooner he gets this over with, the sooner the boy would be out of his hair, he made his way to the the only desk in the white room before taking a seat himself. Making his bottom as comfortable as he can on the cheap plastic seat, he crossed his arm on the desk.

"How was your day?" despite his mouth being covered with a mask, his voice came out loud and clear, but still gently enough not to scare the patient. "Hm?"

The boy didn't answer, he didn't even move an inch from the position that the nurse left him in. Sakusa sighed as he reached for the voice recorder sitting on top of his patient's file. "Now then, shall we talk? Come on kid, we can talk about anything you want."

Silence.

"First, tell me about yourself." For a moment, he thought he saw the boy look up at him. But there was still no answer.

"Who do you think you are?" Already not expecting an answer from the boy, Sakusa began to reach for a picture inside the file next to him. "Do you know who they are?" He asked, showing the picture to his patient.

The boy finally lifted up his face as he stared at the picture with his dull brown eyes, no reaction whatsoever to the people in the image.

"Don't know? It's your family," the doctor explained as he held out the picture towards the boy. "Want to see it again?"

This time he shook his head ever so slightly as Sakusa withdrew the photo. "Fine then. Why don't you tell me about that day? About what happened?"

The boy slowly turned his head away from the doctor to face the window, finding the view of the dead tree in front of a brick wall more interesting than the one sided conversation they're having. It was clear as to where he stood about about talking to the man sitting across from him.

"Kid, I swear if hitting children isn't illegal, I will slap you with my Clorox wipes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my Haikyuu story <3 
> 
> I finally got a chance to write a story about the twins since they're some of my favorite characters from Haikyuu! Though I do want to confirm that this story is not a romance between the Miya twins, but their bond as brothers. 
> 
> I want to apologize ahead of time if any of the characters are too out of character since I'm trying fit them into the characters of the movie I am basing this story off of. And I hope you enjoy this story all the way to the end! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
